Raven?
by Morphlark
Summary: Heavily covers a Ravenous adventure. It seems like there's two different Raven's at one point. A great fic My Personal best, R&R PLEASE. :D
1. Poetry Night

Raven rushed out of the door with a beautiful gothic black dress on that sparkled like sunlight on morning dew. Her arms were covered by black polka-dot stockings that had frills on the edges and wore her hair down with black highlights. She almost tripped on her way from the Island off the coast of Jump City, but caught herself in her powers. She jumped from the rock leading to the sea and levitated to the shore of the city. The night sky shimmered on the ocean with the star's light. She looked into the dark waters and did not see the water, but saw her reflection. She studied herself for a few moments, wondering if she would look good enough for her date. She decided that she didn't care, and slapped the water with a frustrated backhand and levitated faster to her expectant Jack. When she reached the shore her boyfriend in an onyx tux, studded belt, and Chuck's on his feet was waiting on a bench. Raven levitated to the spot next to him and sat down. He gave a jolt and almost fell off the bench, but quickly saved himself and blushed. Raven chuckled but knew better and stopped. He took her hand and together they walked toward the Poetry Recital where Raven was to read her new poem: Darkened Life. When they reached it, they found it was seemingly abandoned.

"Huh? Jack, I thought you checked that this place was supposed to be open tonight." Raven said questioningly.

"I-I did. I read the sign yesterday. See it's still there!" Jack said and pointed at the sign nervously.

"The Recital begins Saturday at 10pm." Raven read.

"What is going on here?" She said to herself in a worried tone.

"I can answer that, Raven." A familiar monotone voice said from within the confines of the building.

Raven gasped and mouthed a word that looked to be like the formation of, "Slade!" As she did this her and her date were swallowed into darkness. The night sky shimmered with brightness but dimmed a little. Then, it went out and the plunged into total darkness.

Raven had gone out for the evening with her boyfriend. Beast boy had taken to sneaking into

her room when she was gone, particularly looking and touching everything she had lying on

her bed. Beast boy fondled with a mirror that he admired his appearance in for a couple seconds. Bored, BB found himself daydreaming about going out with Raven instead of that Goth Boy.

"Oh well, guess it wasn't meant to be." He said aloud without realizing. Then he noticed a flask with the blackest substance within. He fingered the flask with the dark substance in it, and deducted it was a liquid. He opened it gingerly and a large gust of wind blew out of the tiny bottle. The room spun and Beast Boy fell on the floor with a thud. None of the other Titans had noticed this because they were all in a deep sleep in the other rooms. Too, they didn't pay much attention to anything that came from Raven's room. She never would like to be bothered during the day, so why would she like to be bothered during the night when she was to sleep?

Beast Boy slowly pushed himself up and off of the floor. Brushing himself off and grumbling a bit, he stood. He rubbed his head and looked to see the damage. Instead of seeing destruction, he stared into the eyes of Raven.

"Ahhh! Raven? I didn't think you'd be back 'till eleven!" Beast boy screamed in surprise and ducked behind the bed.

A Raven in a dark cloak that was almost identical to Raven's arose from the bowels of the

room.

"Ha ha! Beast boy, I gave you sort of a scare, huh?" Raven asked gleefully outstretching a hand to get him from the floor.

"Why doesn't she sound like herself; normally she'd be screaming at me…" Beast Boy

wondered aloud; flinching at the sight of her hand.

"Raven, did you drink your tea with the milk in the dark-green container again?" Beast Boy asked with a disgusted look on his face. Beast Boy had grabbed Raven's hand lightly and she flung her arms around him.

"How could I be mean to such a cutie!" Raven said as she hugged Beast Boy tightly; surprise

and embarrassment shone in his face.

­­­­­­­­­­

Meanwhile

Meanwhile Raven battled for her life and the life of her boyfriend's within a black vortex. She fought Slade's minions very serenely so as not to lose control. Raven simply lifted her finger, and dark powers flung at the robots, instantly destroying them. When the minions noticed all she was doing was hovering on the spot, they all jumped in the air. Raven spotted her boyfriend, seemingly far away. She flew as fast as she could towards him, but was knocked to the ground and trampled upon by the robots. Her boyfriend slipped a loud and bloodcurdling scream by which she could not view, which triggered Raven's relentless anger.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and the whole vortex collapsed. Spinning black tendrils of smoke, mixing with dark purple and grays swirled destroying the robots as well as the very foundation of the world that which they'd been fighting in. This continued for a minute or so, and suddenly she was emptied out onto the streets of Jump City. The two lovers landed on the sidewalk right next to the Poetry Recital. The lights were on and there was activity within. Raven hopped up and peaked inside the window. A young girl with a flowered yellow dress on was reading a bright poem in Raven's place. Furious, she disappeared into the night that was now filled with starry light before her boyfriend could stand and open his eyes.

"Beast Boy! Can't you see; It's me!" Raven said as she suddenly twirled around and floated

gracefully toward the exit of her room.

"I'm hungry... wanna make me some of your famous tof-" Raven was interrupted when a

Raven in a black dress walked through the front door. Raven went to the closet and threw on

her cloak of blue satin. She hovered to her room to find a Raven at the door and a Beast Boy

sitting on the bed having a... pleasant... conversation.

What are you doing in my room Beast Boy. NO ONE SHOULD EVER BE IN MY ROOM!" The

Raven in the blue cloak said in a half-monotone, half-angry voice. A light bulb blew overhead.

"Why so mad Rae?" The Raven cloaked in black said.

The Raven in the blue strolled over to the mirror Beast Boy had been fondling and chanted the words she knew so well:

Azarath Metrion Zinthos to make the twin go away but the figure from the mirror did not go

back in. It looked at her in question.

"What are you doing Raven?" The Raven in black said.

"What are you doing! Get back in the mirror now!" The Blue Cloaked Raven said with

surprise. The door shut roughly, Beast Boy commenced levitation against his will,

and the mirror cracked down the middle. The room suddenly turned into a tornado of Raven's

powers. But just as suddenly as it started her powers faded and The Dark Raven stood. She

brought Beast Boy down from the air with a gentle wave of her index finger.

"Raven! I'm staying and that's all there is to it!" Dark Raven said angrily.

'Never has a being been so strong within my mind. Maybe it didn't come from my mind. But

then where did it come from?' Raven thought as she stared into the dark twin's cold eyes. Raven studied the twin, and it was as if she was looking in a tinted mirror. Dark Raven coughed uncomfortably. Raven's eyes zoomed from Dark Raven's black boots to her eyes once again.

Suddenly Dark Raven's eyes smiled.

"Now there's the Raven I know! Come on, let's try to get Beast Boy to make us some tofu

Eggs!" Dark Raven exclaimed as she grabbed Beast Boy's arms and flung him over her

shoulder and floated swiftly to the kitchen, unaffected by Raven's rude staring.

The Raven in the blue cloak's eye's slit and she wondered…

HEY YA'LL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT AND I'LL WRITE MORE. THANX... OH AND DISCLAIMER I DON'T HAVE A THING TO DO WITH TEEN TITANS I DON'T OWN THEM OR ANY NAME ASSOCIATED WITH THE SHOW OR COMIC; I FULLY ACREDIT WHOMEVER OR WHOEVER DOES. THEY ROCK MY SOX.


	2. Exposed?

A bewildered Beast Boy made the two girls delicious tofu-egg meals whilst Raven struggled with her emotions. She commenced giggling, then shrugging, then whimpering, then laying her head down, then twirling her hair, then flying like an airplane until Beast Boy served the food.

Raven surprisingly liked its scrumptious taste but expressed it by blowing up Dark Raven's.

"Hey now! That wasn't so nice!" Dark Raven said in a sing-song voice.

Dark Raven then arose from her chair noisily while the other Titans were taking an excursion in the basement to search for more bottled cleaner because they had spilt a whole pitcher of Starfire's Goofus Drink on the carpet. Her wooden bar-chair fell back and broke in two. Her eyes then glowed white and Raven felt herself hovering. She tried to break Dark Raven's hold on her but couldn't and was forced back with excruciating strength and broke through the window. Dark Raven suddenly released her powers and a surprised Raven began to fall from the Tower. As Raven started to gain dangerous speed towards the ground, Dark Raven fell to her knees because of the power welling up inside of her. Suddenly, her powers unleashed from her hands and chakra and the whole kitchen was reduced to ash save for Beast Boy who dove for cover in the living room. Dark Raven stumbled slowly to the living room with an embarrassed look upon her face, a dusty black cloak, and unkempt hair.

"Whoops... I guess I lost control." Dark Raven said embarrassingly while shuffling her feet nervously.

She quickly put her hand behind her neck and then noticed that Raven was still falling. She ran to the window and craned her neck to view the dropping Raven. In her eyes, an evil glare shone. She turned round, and quickly changed her glare into sadness.

Beast Boy sat with his hands over his head protectively as his eyes grew blank.

"R-r-r-r-r-rae---"Beast boy stuttered hysterically.

"Aww, you have me now." Dark Raven smiled brightly and embraced Beast Boy as her eyes turned a shade of green. She noticed her reflection in the broken glass and quickly waved her finger to manipulate their color to purple once again.

However, That was all that could come out of Beast Boy's mouth. Meanwhile, Raven screamed as she lost control that she smashed every window on the way down. When she finally neared the ground she tried to clear her mind for now she realized nobody would nor could save her. But sadly she was too late. The placid blue water seemed to turn to chaotic waves as she neared it. SPLASH! She hit the water painfully. Her mind went blank. Her body could be seen floating away in the seas of Jump City for a few moments but nobody bothered to look. Raven was there at the tower. Or so everyone thought. She wore a black cloak instead of blue, big difference. Even Beast Boy, after a long rest, considered it being all a dream.

The Next Morning:

"Hey all! I'm gonna go fix those windows and while I am at it why don't I go get us some pizza from Pizza Gorilla in town?" Dark Raven asked kindly

"That would be glorious, friend Raven. What has made you so cheerful; For never have I seen you this full of positive impulses?" Starfire asked innocently

Dark Raven, or rather, the replacing Raven chuckled heartily. "Let's just say… well… you're gonna get used to it Star cause this is how I am meow- I mean now."

The Titans all laughed merrily at such a word mistake.

"Good job, Raven. You've finally been able to control your emotions!" Robin said encouragingly, while fixing one of his birdmerangs.

'If only your emotions would be for me,' Cy thought as he stomped to the couch.

"Congratulations, RAVEN! Who's up for some STANK BALL." Cyborg said with faked excitement.

Beast Boy blew a horn and Starfire clapped loudly, nobody seemed to hear the part about Stank Ball.

"Thank you but thpse windows won't fix themselves! Darn Kids!" Dark Raven said, chortling.

"Well, She's right you know!" Cyborg said as he plopped onto the couch and switched on the TV.

"Friend Raven? Please lower your speeds; I am not able to catch up." Starfire said playfully as she squirted Raven with the Windex.

With that Dark Raven and Starfire playfully fixed the windows one-by-one and around five the pizza had arrived.

"That'll be 45$ please. Here's the Pepperoni & Mustard, Cheese Pizza, and Tofu Pizzas you ordered." Said the pizza guy with a smile.

"Here you go!" Said Raven turning towards the table.

A frown appeared on Raven's boyfriend's face. She obviously no longer wanted to see him.

Robin had already begun to fish around for his money in his pocket when Dark Raven handed him a 50.

"Keep the change!" she said without turning around.

"Alright, Thanks Raven..." he said sadly as he crept away from the door.

"You got it dude!" Said Raven, cutting the hovering pizza mentally over the table.

She turned to see the team staring at her.

"What?" she said, sounding like Slade for a moment.

Raven dropped the pizza. It slid from the table splattered all over the carpet.

"I- I mean What? I'm sorry..." she said In her normal voice.

Starfire gasped and held onto Robin's hand tightly. Beast Boy leapt into Cyborg's arms who looked at Raven with an accusing look.

"I guess my voice cracked for a minute. I could use a glass of water..." said Dark Raven running into the kitchen with a sigh.

The Raven went into the brand new kitchen she had ordered from a catalog to apologize and got out a bottle of water from the newly purchased fridge. She drank it in one gulp.

"Do it now!" Slade said in a hushed tone from Raven's ear.

"Why! I like them. I already destroyed Terra and Raven through my masquerade. Four more! This'll get Rob-" Dark Raven thought to Slade telepathically.

Suddenly Dark Raven ripped the earpiece out of her left ear as she heard the others muttering quietly and scrambling about.

"All done!" Said Raven with a toothy smile.

She said this as she entered the living room. It was as silent as it was empty. Nobody answered. Nor did it seem like anybody was there. The carpet rustled. Suddenly, Starfire tackled Raven into the kitchen, squashing the new oven beneath them. Raven fell onto the floor while Beast Boy transformed into a squid and with all 8 of the tentacles wrapped up Raven snugly within her cloak; Only her face was exposed. Robin and Cyborg held her tightly as the changeling changed back to his human form. Starfire and Beast Boy were the only ones left with free hands.

"Alright! I may not have believed it before but... Raven is...gone and this imposter has taken over." Said Beast Boy accusingly while looking like Sherlocke Holmes with the magnifying glass he held.

Raven was struggling quite roughly and Robin and Cyborg had to go through quite some measure to keep her still.

Starfire gasped. "Unmask this...this... this DEMON!"

Beast Boy pulled on Raven's facial skin. Sure enough it was rubber. Beast boy pulled a little harder and the mask was pulled off. All of a sudden a loud meow was heard and everyone's mouths and hands drooped helplessly.

"Ha ha! You guys thought you had captured meow **AHEM **_me_ but I escaped for my revenge!" Said an unmasked Kitten with Raven's voice.

"Heheehee! Hi Robbie poo! Cyborg and.. and-You..." Kitten roared "YOU" with such intensity that she startled herself and leapt to her feat. Leaving Robin and Cyborg imposter-less.

She glared at Starfire who glared back intently. Starfire was just about to shoot a starbolt and Robin was just about to say his catchphrase (titans go!) when Kitten pushed a button on her belt. It blinked animatedly. Her appearance suddenly changed; her blonde hair suddenly flowed and her outfit of pink shirt, red cape, steel utility belt, hot pink mask, and denim Capris made her look like a titan. But suddenly a quartet of villains crashed in. Beautiful Blackfire, dangerous Jinx, Superhuman Mammoth, and super intelligent Gizmo were standing in the living room in fighting stance.

"Hey little sis. I vowed my revenge. Time to take it like a true Tamaranian!" said Blackfire rudely.

"Miss us?" she said, her finger a-glow with a pink light.

"My daddy bought me superpowers, Robbie-poo. We have a chance to defeat you now! You are outnumbered." Kitten said as she readied their team.

"Not anymore." Said Raven, smugly from the living room door.

"RAVEN? HUH! WHAT! I DESTROYED YOU?" Said Kitten in disbelief, poking Raven roughly to make sure she was real.

"No. You just hurled me off the top story of my home into the ocean." Said Raven as she was telling a neighbor the day's weather.

The real Raven smiled at the team as Aqualad appeared behind her.

"We'll explain later. Right now lets kick some villain butt!" Said Aqualad heroicly.

"We got your back on that one!" Cyborg said as his arm morphed from arm to cannon.

Raven blushed.

"Vile Villains ATTACK PLAN GAMMA!" Kitten Roared.

"Teen Titans GO!" Robin shouted, bo-staff at hand.

Cyborg leapt to Mammoth's side and started the titanic battle with the first blow.

Raven and Starfire ganged up on Jinx as Aqualad fought Gizmo. Robin readied his bo-staff and brandished it at Blackfire.

"Oh please! Gimme a break-" Said an interrupted Blackfire coolly.

Robin struck her on the side and sent her tumbling head first into the wall. Kitten quickly snuck down to the basement to steal the security plans just in case her team was to fail.

"Starfire! Jinx is too dangerous! We have to get her out of the tower." Said Raven anxiously.

"Right, friend Raven. I will resume battle. HUUUA!" Said Starfire, her eyes now glowing dangerously.

Starfire shouted as her green beams spouted from her eyes at Jinx. It was a direct hit and Jinx went flying into the ocean. Raven and Starfire commenced flight after her as Cyborg and Mammoth struggled to gain the advantage of attacking (both hands were on each other's struggling to push the other to the ground). Robin blocked Blackfire's darkbolts and dodged her beams. But he couldn't get around her devastating mind waves.

"Ha! Another part of Tamaranian transformation." Blackfire said as she flexed her bicep, snobbishly.

The mindwaves penetrated Robin's brain and rendered him unconscious. He fell to the floor as Blackfire flew out to help Jinx fend off Raven.

Starfire and Raven captured Jinx and brought her to the rocks near the tower. She was wrapped tightly in seaweed; Not even the strongest of the titans could escape. They rushed back to the tower to help their friends, but met a disgruntled Blackfire on the way. Little did Kitten know was that a small rat was following her: A Beast Boy rat. It followed her to the room with the security plans and the weaknesses and flaws in it. The intricate plans were all the Titan's had got to fend off villains while the rested in the darkest hours. But when she opened the door to gather them Beast Boy transformed into himself and landed a kick to her back. She jetted forward and hit her head on a crate and fell to the floor. The crate burst open and tons of papers with plans upon them, covered the two. Meanwhile Starfire was being penetrated by the mind waves but Raven was immune to them as she had a strong mental blockage. Raven tried to concentrate on making Blackfire unable to concentrate on the mind waves. Cyborg had the upper hand in battle and was swinging Mammoth around by his feet. Cyborg stopped and let go as Mammoth was swung out the window and into the ocean. Mammoth let out a sharp and almost girlish yelp as he plunged into the sea. Gizmo was long already caught but he was too squirmy so Aqualad had to sit upon him.

"Just kick him out into the ocean with the rest." Said Cyborg, as the Tamaranian sisters crashed trough a window into the tower.

Cyborg swiftly turned and shot a sonic blast at the Tamaranian sister of Starfire. It hit her chest and she soared down the stairway colliding with Beast Boy in the sea of papers.

"Ughh, you could watch where you're putting dangerous villains." Beast Boy said crossly.

"We've won." Raven said, as a smile flitted upon her face.

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted as she rubbed her head intently.

"Oh yeah high fives all around! C'mon!" Cyborg said as he high-fived the Titans.

"Good thing too, I almost broke a sweat." Beast Boy said carrying both Kitten and Blackfire in his ape form.

"……" Robin was quiet. He lay on the floor, unconscious. Starflire flew to his side, nervous.

"Robin? Robin please respond?" Starfire said, in tears.

"He's knocked out. Your sister's mind waves must be powerful." Said Cyborg, feeling Robin's head.

"Robin! Please do not be damaged!" She cried, placing her head softly on his barely rising-and-falling chest.

"Are you sure he's alright and not just unconscious. This is more than a bump on the head. This is mind damage. He could be in a coma… or worse." Raven imagined the worst fate, and quickly her powers swallowed her up and she was gone.

"Say where's Aqualad?" Said Beast Boy, wondering aloud.

Everyone glares in his direction.

"Heh heh...Robin... wake up...?" He said uneasily.

"Robin! Are you unharmed... Robin.. Please don't be combed-a in! ROOOOBIIIN!" Starfire shouted, now frustrated.

Starfire screamed now in hysterical tears for fear of her friend.

" Dude..." Beast boy said sadly as he threw the two villains into the ocean.

Cyborg picked Robin up and brought him to his room. "I'll need some time but-" Cyborg was cut off.

" You will fix him?" Starfire asked as tears gently flowed down her face like rain on a daisy.

Cyborg looked up from Robin to the rest of the team.

"I'll- I'll do the best I can."

Raven cackled inside her head. 'What fools,' she thought, 'How could they possibly believe the masks I put over that robot. HEH, Kitten? Gosh, they are very ill-minded for super heroes. Tsk-Tsk.'

**Dun dun dunnn! Raven or whoever this may be, put two masks over the fake Raven (one in black cape known as Dark Raven) when she came from the kitchen. One was the one they always saw: Raven's and the one under: Kitten's. Then she flew out of an open window and got Aqualad because she told him the Titans were in a tight situation. Note that this is important and will be later explained in the plot. But as for now, we know that she did this to make the Titan's think Aqualad had found her in the water somewhere. When the battle was through she teleported him back to his home, however, leaving him no time to explain whatever it was he wanted to explain. The real Raven's whereabouts were unknown, or were they. Was this the real Raven? Surely not. Had she been defeated so easily by being thrown off the side of the tower? Had she survived? What really Happened? **

"Slade was correct: my powers are ideal for defeating the Titans." Raven thought telepathically.

"I know my dear... I know..." Slade said in a father-like tone.

**Will she defeat them? WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON PEOPLE


End file.
